Communication service subscribers often have a need for additional communication services. Accordingly, service providers have a desire to offer such additional communication services in a convenient and cost-effective manner. One or more additional telephone lines and one or more additional high-speed data ports are examples of such additional communication services.
However, the ability to offer communication service subscribers such additional communication services is often precluded due to necessary existing copper-pair telephone lines being unavailable. Conventional solutions for enabling such additional communication services to be implemented when additional existing copper-pair telephone lines are not available include adding one or more new copper-pair telephone lines, utilizing pair gain (e.g. via digital added main line), adding fiber optic service and the like. Adding one or more new copper-pair telephone lines and adding fiber optic service is costly and time-consuming. Pair gain via DAML only adds one additional Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) line or a low speed data line. Furthermore, each of these conventional solutions typically requires a truck roll of one sort or another, thus requiring scheduling and increasing cost.
Accordingly, utilizing a digital subscriber line to facilitate enhanced subscriber communication services over a single copper-pair telephone line in a manner that overcomes limitations associated with conventional solutions is useful.